1. Background
Applicant's server signaler provides a signaling device which includes a light, a housing, a battery, and a switch, which may be placed on a tabletop, an advertising support (also referred to, from time to time, as a table topper), or other support. The invention is also referred to herein, from time to time, as a tabletop signaler or a table top notifier.
2. Discussion
Part of a restaurant's reputation is based on service. This aspect is very often measured by the performance of a waiter or waitress. A common problem when dining in a restaurant is the inability of the server to know when services are needed. Similarly, the diners need to be able to notify the server they need something or are ready to order. Applicant's tabletop signaler provides diners with the ability to notify their waiter or waitress quietly and effectively that they need something. The server signaler may be attached to an advertising support, attached to a wall, or placed directly on the table top.
Applicant's table top notifier is adapted for a low cost of manufacture, thereby facilitating a restaurant supplier's furnishing the server signaler.